


Lessons with Ms. Frizzle

by mamaclover



Category: Magic School Bus
Genre: ABDL, Diaper, Omorashi, Other, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamaclover/pseuds/mamaclover
Summary: It's your first time in a classroom and you are unsure what to expect working with the infamous Ms. Frizzle. Especially when you have a little secret.





	1. Space

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for my partner and wanted to share it! More chapters to come soon!

Today was the first day of your assistant teaching job. You were more than nervous. You were worried about your new mentor. You had heard stories of her wild field trips and you could only wonder why you had been assigned to her.  
Taking in a deep breath, you knocked on the door of Ms. Frizzle’s class while trying to calm your racing heart.

"Come in!"

A sing-song voice came from inside that made you start to sweat. Were you cut out for this job?  
Shaking the thoughts from your head, you stepped into the classroom with the hopes of doing well.

The sight of the brightly decorated room almost calmed the butterflies in your stomach. The theme was space from the looks of it. A big rug in the middle of the room was decorated with spots of stars and planets, plush and taking up more than half the room.  
On the board were all the planets listed and even drawn in the corresponding colors. Mobiles made from what looked like styrofoam haphazardly painted hung from the ceiling almost low enough to hit the top of your head.

Turning away from all the decorations, you found the teacher rummaging through her desk with her head tucked down in search of something.

"Ms. Frizzle?"  
"Just a moment. Getting everything for tomorrow's field trip!"

Her voice was a bit high pitched with a singing quality to it. Hearing it made you smile, playing with the hem of your sweater. Though the mention of a field trip did leave you almost dreading tomorrow.  
Ms. Frizzle finally sat up, surprising you by wearing a headband with the planets dangling from wires all around her head! 

"As you can see, we're studying all the planets for our weekly lesson. You came at the perfect time. Can you name all the planets?"

It made you want to huff when she asked that, as if you were one of her students but quickly answered her question. Ms. Frizzle's face lit up when you answered correctly, clapping her hands excitedly which made you blush. It felt nice for her to get excited over something so small like listing all the planets.

"Very good! You'll fit in wonderfully here! Now, come take a seat! I don't have a desk for you yet so I hope you don't mind the children's desk." Ms. Frizzle said with her hearty laugh, gesturing to sit down at the desks pushed together. 

You felt embarrassed once more, sitting in the small chair while Ms. Frizzle stood almost towering over you. It made you feel as if you were one of her students, surprising it didn't embarrass you but made you feel warm in your chest.  
You couldn't help but wish she had been your teacher when you were in school from seeing how her room was decorated and set up. It looked as if she would have been a fun teacher to have.

"Now we can go over what will be this week's work plan so you know what to expect!"

Ms. Frizzle turned to grab a bulky book covered in stickers and papers poking out from every side, careful as she opened it and hummed to herself.

"All week is about space! It'll be spectacular! We have a field trip tomorrow to introduce the kids to the wonders of space!"

You couldn't help but feel excited as she told you more of the plans of the week like the art projects she planned for Tuesday. Art was one of your passions and to know you'd be able to express yourself excited you.  
Ms. Frizzle must have noticed your excitement, closing her planner with a snap and put it on the small desk you sat behind.

"It's so refreshing to see excitement like yours. I'm just as excited to have you under my care."

She put her hand on your shoulder to squeeze it gently, and felt yourself relax with her smile so bright. Her smile lines were deep with her freckles catching your eye and you had to resist to stare longer.  
Suddenly something brushed against your ankles and wrapped around your leg!

You jumped up to your feet, crying out in absolute fear as a flash of green ran away from you before you could realize what it was. 

That's when it happened.

It was something you had trouble with and had hoped it wouldn’t happen here.  
A steady stream of warmth creeped down your leg, pooling around your feet and soaking into your shoes. The front of your pants were soaked with urine, legs shaking from the sudden cold feeling hitting you as it dried.  
It was quiet as your entire body started to shake, eyes watering as Ms. Frizzle looked down at the mess you accidentally made.

"Oh my! You poor thing! Let's get you cleaned up. I'll see what I can find!"

Ms. Frizzle didn't seem fazed by your accident, hurrying to a closet and throwing the door open in search of hopefully something you could wear.  
You sniffed, reaching up to wipe at your tears until you heard Ms. Frizzle exclaim, "Ah-ha!" from the closet. 

"We have a washer and dryer in the basement so I can take care of your clothes."

Ms. Frizzle came back over, a gentle smile on her face that caused you to relax a little bit while she started to undo your pants!

"P-Please. I can do it!"

You didn't dare move though, watching as the redheaded teacher pulled your wet jeans down before working on your shoes. 

"Step on the towel, won't you?"

Ms. Frizzle helped you out of your soaked clothes, stepping onto the towel on the floor she set up. You were shivering, trying to calm your tears as Ms. Frizzle hurried over to the class sink to grab a wash cloth.

"Time to clean up! That must have been Liz who frightened you. Poor thing," Ms. Frizzle cooed, kneeling down to start wiping at your quivering thighs. 

It was embarrassing to have your mentor clean you up like this, feeling like a child as she shushed you when you tried to ask her to let you clean the rest up.

"There now. All cleaned up. Let’s dry you off and we can find something for you to wear!"

You only nodded, rubbing at your eyes that felt puffy from holding your tears back. Ms. Frizzle didn't seem to mind drying you off before helping you sit down on a clean towel on the rug.  
It felt humiliating as your mentor gently patted your head as she passed back to the closet. 

You wondered what she could be looking for now as you hugged your knees to cover yourself. You would have expected her to head out the door to put your soiled clothes in the washer before trying to find you something to wear.  
Instead, Ms. Frizzle came back with a bundle in her arms. You tried to make out what it could be but Ms. Frizzle already stood above you with a smile that made you feel small again. 

"Lay back, if you will. Let Ms. Frizzle help you."

You were unsure but so far Ms. Frizzle hadn't done anything to make you distrust her so you did as she said and relaxed. A crinkling sound made you look in between your legs and almost cried out in shock.

"Now now. It'll do until your clothes are washed. Lift up your bottom."

In Ms. Frizzle's hands was a big, puffy diaper decorated in stars and planets! It almost seemed to match her black, starry dressed today which only embarrassed you further.  
A soft pat on your bottom made you whimper but you complied, getting on the ball of your heels to lift your lower half up enough for Ms. Frizzle to slide the diaper under you.

The crinkling sound made you whine, covering your face to hide the blush you didn't want Ms. Frizzle to see. The feeling of her hands fixing the diaper on you, hearing the sounds of the straps being set on the front made you peek between your fingers and almost smile to yourself. Even as embarrassed as you felt, it was a familiar feeling that left you smiling underneath your mentor who finished with a hum.

"There we are. Don't worry! You won't have to stay in that long. Now you wait here while I start on your laundry," Ms. Frizzle said with a spring in her step as she walked by.

Before she left, Ms. Frizzle knelt next to you, petting your head gently before helping you lay down on the rug against a mass of soft pillows.

"You can rest here. It's the least I can do after scaring you."

Ms. Frizzle started to pat at the diaper which relaxed you almost instantly. As embarrassing as it was, it felt comforting and warm. As if you could close your eyes and nap right on the rug.  
The redheaded teacher didn't seem to be leaving as she said, instead sitting down next to you to pet your head. You couldn't help but roll onto your side to cling to her waist, sticking your thumb in your mouth which is something you did to help you relax and sleep. 

Ms. Frizzled started to hum softly, patting at your puffy bottom. You felt so safe close to her even after such an embarrassing moment. You could feel sleeping starting to take over, eyes drooping until you completely relaxed.

"Sweet dreams, little one."

You could hear Ms. Frizzle whisper above you, feeling a soft press against your diaper once more to pat as if you help you fall deeper into sleep.

That day you dreamt of space, planets, stars and a big yellow bus.


	2. Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hope coming to class prepared will make your little 'accidents' go away as you learn about bumblebees!

It was your second week already and Ms. Frizzle’s students were already accepting you happily which wasn’t much of a surprise with a teacher who they seemed to adore.  
It’s hard to blame them after spending the week with her.  
The way she made everything seem like a game with every new school day. Even her field trips were just as amazing as she was.  
A trip to the moon wasn’t something you expected ever in your life but on the second day as an assistant teacher, Ms. Frizzle took everyone on her school bus for a field trip.

You couldn’t really explain how you found yourself on the moon, clinging to Ms. Frizzle’s arm and then in a blink of an eye back in the classroom but the dust on the suit you had to slip on along with the collection of rocks you snagged as everyone was jumping high into the air was proof enough it happened! 

The day after when you had to pass out a pop quiz, it was no surprise that everyone passed with flying colors due to the trip and Ms. Frizzle’s teaching. You felt extremely lucky to be working under her. Especially after your little ‘accident’.  
You couldn’t stop thinking about it, the warmth you felt in your chest something you wanted to feel more and more often.

For today, you felt nervous and wore something you hadn’t worn in a long time. Something that wasn’t very noticeable but still had a bit of padding. Pull ups were a bit more discreet than what Ms. Frizzle used.  
Shaking yourself out of your thoughts and stepping into Ms. Frizzle’s classroom, you tried to mentally prepare yourself for a new day of learning.

From the looks of it, todays lesson was about bees.  
More specifically honeybees. 

You didn’t even need to see the planner when you walked in to realize that.

Ms. Frizzle was humming as she danced around the room in her bright yellow dress decorated in bees and honeycombs.  
Her bright hair that she was known for was in an old-style beehive look, matching the weekly lesson.

The board behind her desk had drawings of hives, flowers and a half-drawn bee.

“Oh! Early as always. The makings of a great teacher!”

Ms. Frizzle came over to you, holding her hand out which confused you for a moment. You were unsure of what she was expecting until she laughed and reached out to take your hand!

“Come along now, dear. I’m going to need some help with this lil ol’ honey bee.”

You let Ms. Frizzle lead you to the chalkboard, picking up some chalk to hold it out to you with an expecting look on her face.  
With a shy smile, you took the chalk to face the board and study the bee. It was detailed, little marks with written indications of which part was which. You took your time mimicking Ms. Frizzle’s bee but finished it with a sigh, turning to wait for Ms. Frizzle’s reaction. 

The red headed teacher studied the chalkboard with her finger on her chin before nodding at you.

“Wonderful! Couldn’t have done it better myself.”

You couldn’t help but bush at her compliment, shuffling your feet shyly before a defining sound was heard.

A soft crinkle. 

The training diapers you wore weren’t as thick as the regular ones you bought or even close to the thickness of the one Ms. Frizzle used last week but the one you wore was still padded enough to make a sound in the silence.  
You wanted to act like it didn’t happen, scared to look away from the floor to see if Ms. Frizzle noticed.

“Excellent work. Let’s get set up for the day. The children will be here soon.”

To your relief it seemed she didn’t notice the sound and you quickly agreed, eager to help her get everything ready for the school day.  
Time passed slowly, Ms. Frizzle going on and on about the everyday life of bees. You listened just as eagerly as the students, sitting at your small desk set up near hers.  
A sudden urge hit you in the middle of her lesson. You knew you couldn’t excuse yourself from the room while Ms. Frizzle was teaching. You didn’t want to miss a single moment of her lesson.  
Squirming in your chair, you hoped maybe the feeling would go away but as time passed the urge only grew. 

Ms. Frizzle continued her lesson even as you could feel it building up, barely able to keep it in at this point.  
Maybe you could get away with…another accident.  
Everyone was focused on Ms. Frizzle and your desk was set up a bit further away from everyone.

You squeezed your legs together, clenching your eyes shut as you couldn’t resist holding it in any longer and finally let it all go.  
You tried to calm your racing heart as your training diaper filled up, scared it might overflow when it didn’t stop.  
Biting your lip, you were surprised by a hand landing on your shoulder! Ms. Frizzle stood above you, smiling down as always.

“Class is over, dear. The children were a bit worried their teacher was day dreaming. Is something wrong?”

You knew you looked guilty as you felt.

“S-Sorry. I-I might’ve had another…”

You couldn’t bring yourself to say the word, looking away from Ms. Frizzle who seemed to understand.

“Again? You poor thing. You could have asked. But don’t worry, dear. Come with me.”

Ms. Frizzle helped you up, making you softly gasp when you could feel it start to leak out!  
You whimpered, almost stopping but Ms. Frizzle shushed you gently and led you to the small black and yellow mat.  
You had been the one to set it down admiring how cute and fitting it was for the lesson. 

“Come rest and I’ll help you change. We still have somethings to go over for the rest of the lessons for this week,” Ms. Frizzle said with a hum, pulling a bag off the desk to set next to the mat.

As Ms. Frizzle started to pull your pants down, your eyes roamed around the room before you spotted the windows. Lined up to take up most of the wall, showing most of the sky which made you feel small.  
You closed your eyes as you felt Ms. Frizzle finish cleaning you up. The window was so large that anyone passing would probably see but you felt so relaxed being taken care of by your mentor that you didn’t even care.

“I’m bringing home a baby bumblebee. Won’t my mommy be so proud of me?” Ms. Frizzle sang softly as she patted the big, puffy diaper once it was fastened on.

You opened your eyes to look down at yourself. 

Again, a diaper so soft and thick that you couldn’t close your legs which made you whimper. It was a pale yellow, almost matching Ms. Frizzle’s dress with cute cartoon bees decorating the whole diaper.

“Come now. Let’s go over the lessons, shall we?”

Ms. Frizzle helped you to your feet, giggling as you toddled back and forth for a moment before gaining your balance. 

“What a cute little bumblebee!”

You couldn’t help but giggle shyly as she cooed over you before leading you to her desk.  
Wondering where you’d sit, Ms. Frizzle pat her lap with that sweet inviting smile on her face. 

“Come now. I’ll take you home after we go over this.”

For a moment, you hesitated but nodded and carefully climbed onto her lap, facing the desk.

“Oh, silly little one! Like this.”

Ms. Frizzle took hold of under your legs, holding your back to adjust you so your legs were on the side of hers and you were now cradled to her chest.’

“There we go.”

Your head was resting on her shoulder, her arms holding you close now and leaving you feeling warm and safe.  
Ms. Frizzle started going over the plans, while you kept trying to stay up but feeling so warm in her lap left you feeling drowsy and nodding off.

“Tomorrow we’ll go on another field trip! I hope you’re ready for it.”

You nodded sleepily, clinging to Ms. Frizzle’s dress as your eyes drooped and head tilted forward as you found you couldn’t keep yourself awake any longer.  
Finally, sleep took over as Ms. Frizzle rocked you and hummed a familiar tune.

“I’m bringing home a lil bumblebee~”

Again, you had sweet dreams, this time filled with honey and flowers everywhere with a soft song playing in the distance.


	3. Digestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An upset tummy in the middle of class? That never ends well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to those who have waited for more chapters. I have the next one ready to be typed up and I'll be starting on the fifth so please look forward to it! Thanks for reading and leave a kudo if you enjoyed it! Thanks very much, little ones!

“Today, class, is all about digestion!”

Ms. Frizzle had a big smile on her face, as if she knew. 

You sat at your desk, trying to cradle your stomach due to the almost unbearable cramps. They only happened so suddenly in class. You wondered if maybe you ate something at home that expired without you noticing. You hoped it wasn't the milk you bought a few days ago.  
You had thought maybe today would be safe, deciding to go without any training diaper but now deeply regretting it. 

Class just started and you were afraid of getting up. You had a feeling if you tried to stand, everything would release.  
Ms. Frizzle continued on with the lesson, explaining how the digestion system worked and how food was broken down and expelled.  
Some of the children giggled at the mention but all seemed eager to learn more. 

“Why don't we use our aide to help with the lesson?”

All eyes turned to you and your blood ran cold.  
What could she mean? She didn't know about your upset stomach, right? Ms. Frizzle was a lot of things, but she wasn't a mind reader. 

“Come on up so we can have a human example, if you please.”

You couldn't say no. But could you even get up due to this pain?  
Pushing against your desk to stand up, you gritted your teeth and slowly made your way to the front of the class.  
Your knees slightly shook but you were able to keep yourself composed and stood straight as Ms. Frizzle pointed on your body where everything was and how it worked so the children could poke at the same spots on their stomachs.  
Another shot of pain made you wince, almost letting out a whimper. 

“Ms. Frizzle?”  
“Yes?”

The red headed teacher leaned into listen to you as you reached down to shyly grip the sleeve of her dress, decorated with different body parts you noted even in your pained haze. 

“I might need your help again.”

You were about to have an accident while standing in front of the whole class. You couldn't come back if that happened. Ms. Frizzle seemed to understand, helping you back to your desk by your shoulders before it hit you. The pain was sharp and you were almost scared there would be a sound but as you sat down, the bell rang to cover the sound of you messing yourself! Ms. Frizzle gave you a pat on the head, understanding what was happening surely by the look on your face. 

“Thank you for being such a good model. Now class. That's the lunch bell. Pack your things and let's line up!”

The peppy teacher leaned down to whisper into your ear with instructions to wait until she came back.  
It was the only thing you could do as you sat in your own mess. It started out warm, squished against your bottom and seeping into your pants. You were thankful the students were gone now with the smell becoming more noticeable. 

The door opened after a few minutes of waiting, Ms. Frizzle stepping in with a bag in her hand.

“Don't worry. I went to the nurse and she had a few things to help clean you up! Here. I got something since you seemed to be having some troubles,” your teacher said, making her way past you to head to the closet.

You wondered what she meant until she pulled a table.  
A table with what looked like a padded, plush top and a few drawers as if it was a dresser drawer. You didn't want to ask what it was, knowing exactly what. 

“The nurse helped me with this too! You should fit just fine on it. Now if you can, go ahead and hop on!”

You were frozen in your seat, your stomach still churning even after your accident. Ms. Frizzle was still smiling, her sweet, motherly smile almost making you feel better.  
She came over to you, putting her hand under your elbow and around your waist to help you up and lead you to the changing table.

“We have to hurry. Before lunch is over.” 

Realizing she was right, you whimpered and climbed onto the cushiony table with the help of Ms. Frizzle. 

“Don't worry. I'll change you and send you to the nurse for a nap. You need some rest if your stomach is upset”

You wanted to protest but another loud gurgling of your stomach interrupted your words and you could only muster a whine.

“There there. It's alright now. After class, I'll take you home,” Ms. Frizzle cooed, starting to undo your pants while not seeming to mind the mess.

She pulled your pants down, humming a familiar tune that almost soothed your nerves. You couldn't help but bring your hand to your mouth, about to bite your finger but you noticed Ms. Frizzle staring down at you.  
Instead, you started to suck your thumb shyly which made your mentor smile.

“Oh my, quite the mess! Looks like your body was hard at work today! Let's get you cleaned up now~” Ms. Frizzle said with a singing tone.

She pulled a few wipes from under the changing table, urging you to lift your legs. The feeling of the cool wipe against the mess made you shiver, whimpering around the thumb only to have Ms. Frizzle shush you.  
Even without seeing it, you knew it was one of the biggest messes you had made since this started. It was almost mortifying to hear the embarrassing sounds of the wipes being dropped into a trash can over and over again. 

“There we go! All clean!” Ms. Frizzle practically cheered, patting your softly before pulling out two diapers from the changing table drawer, “Now which one would you like? Flowers or stars?”

You looked in between the two choices before pointing to the star patterned diaper, reminding you for your first day here.  
Ms. Frizzle lifted your legs easily, allowing her to slide the puff diaper under you to adjust it enough where it wouldn't squeeze tight and fit snug. 

“All done. With just enough time before the children get back. I'll take you to the nurse for your nap then I'll take you home on the bus once class is done.”

She promised to have your pants ready by the time class was over, helping you off the changing table. You tugged on the end of your sweater, realizing the nurses office was at the end of the hall and you could be seen. 

“C-Can we go before everyone comes back?”

You were completely flushed, clinging to Ms. Frizzle who patted your bottom and led you out the door. You stomach felt just a bit better after getting cleaned up and releasing what was upsetting it, leaving you to relax against your teacher. You almost forgot you were in the hallways of the school.

“Hello? My poor teacher's aide is feeling a bit under the weather. Would it be okay for them to wait here until school's finished?”

The nurse turned to face you and your smiling teacher, noticing your attire but not seeming shocked by the sight as you expected her to be. 

“Of course! There is a bed with a curtain in the back,” the nurse said as she got up to lead you to it. 

The kind nurse opened the curtain that reminded you of the one used at hospitals, watching her as she fluffed the stiff pillows and pulled back the simple printed polka dot blanket.  
You wanted to climb up but with the diaper so thick, you couldn't even lift your leg. You gripped the hem of your sweater, face red with embarrassment before Ms. Frizzle started to pet your bottom. 

“Now, now. I'll help you up, dear.”

Ms. Frizzle helped you onto the bed with surprising strength, tucking you in with her sweet smile still there.  
A smile that left you feeling safe as long as she was there to help.  
Your eyelids felt heavy, starting to flutter as Ms. Frizzle promised to be back while gently rubbing your stomach to help you fall asleep.  
It did the trick and soon you were falling into a warm, deep sleep as your teacher quietly hummed to you. 

You didn't know how long you slept but you were gently shaken awake by the nurse. 

“Nap times over, sweetheart. Ms. Frizzle is here to take you home. Are you feeling better?”

You whimpered, rubbing at your eyes to look up at the nice nurse who leaned over you. Nodding slowly, you yawned quietly as the nurse helped you sit up.  
Ms. Frizzle came over, holding your newly washed slacks. You felt grateful you wore your black ones today. 

“I'll drive you home now, dear.”

You felt so warm holding her hand after she helped you get dressed, heading to her school bus while still rubbing the sleep out of your eyes with the other hand.  
Buckling you into the seat behind her, Ms. Frizzle led you home even as the steady ride let you feeling tired once more.  
Another nap before you made it home wouldn't hurt.

A dream of sitting on the floor of your classroom building a puzzle of the human body filled your mind as you slept in the comfy seat Ms. Frizzle set up for you on the bus.  
The straps pressed against your diaper reassuringly and let you relax for the rest of the ride.


End file.
